Mirror image love
by beestar77
Summary: As Harry enters his sixth year he tries to forget the sorrows and pain from the previous year, will the love of a mysterious transferred student help him or burden him with his pains? Please R+R!!!
1. The beginning

Mirror image love By beestar I hope you like this fanfic, Please tell me anything if it is good rubbish anything!! I am not really good at writing so bare with the English mistakes!!! Obviously I don't own any of the characters and are all of JK Rowling creation.  
  
Chapter 1-The beginning  
  
'No, I won't tell you where they are, never! (Screams)' A green lights flashes as  
  
Harry wakes up with a start as his scar burns him. 'Why?' he asks himself why he  
  
Keeps on dreaming the same dream about a woman getting killed by Voldemort.  
  
'Why is it so important for me? Or something that has happened?' But he was  
  
disturbed from his thought as Mrs Weasley came bursting in running to Harry  
  
'Harry are you all right? I heard you screaming so I thought you were in danger!'  
  
Harry didn't realise that he woke up the whole house.  
  
'I sorry, I had a bad dream'  
  
'That's alright, but you need your sleep, tomorrow you are going to Diagon Alley to  
  
buy your stuff for school for your sixth year, sleep well' As Mrs Weasley give a kiss  
  
on him on the cheek he felt a rush of love go through him.  
As Mrs Weasley went Ron kept asking him if he was ok and wondering what the  
  
dream was about that both of them didn't go back to sleep. The next day at Diagon  
  
Alley as they met up with Hermorny outside Gringotts.  
  
'Hey Harry, Ron there's a new museum exhibition showing the various different  
  
history of Quidditch, I thought you would be interested in that?'  
  
'Of course we are, I mean I am the Gryffindor goalkeeper aren't I? This could help me to improve my skills.'  
  
'What skills? You mean luck? I can't believe you saved those shots last year!' Harry  
  
laughed as he thought that maybe it was luck that they won the Quidditch cup last  
  
year. But then a rush of memories came back about last year. How Voldemort  
  
caused so much chaos and pain to everyone and he is still at large.  
  
'Harry are we going to go and see the exhibition then?'  
  
'Sorry sorta spaced out then'  
  
As they went to the exhibition it was a big hustle and bustle, there was so many  
  
people everywhere. Harry felt happy that the people didn't have the frighten look on  
  
their face and seemed to enjoy themselves. Harry saw so many things and seemed really happy.  
  
As they went out of the gift shop with their purchases Harry was looking and didn't  
  
take to Hermony warning as he accidentally bump into someone and sent them and Harry flying onto the floor.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!' As he helped himself up with the help of Ron who was laughing uncontrollably  
  
'That's alright' the voice replied. Harry saw as he put on his glasses that it was a Chinese girl with mid-long straight hair.  
  
When he looked into her light brown eyes he noticed a weird feeling.  
  
'Holly, where are you' a familiar voice asked. A blond kid approached them, it was Malfoy. 


	2. Attempted Suicide

Mirror image love By beestar  
  
I hope you like this fanfic, Please tell me anything if it is good rubbish anything!! I am not really good at writing so bare with the English mistakes!!! Obviously I don't own any of the characters and are all of JK Rowling creation.  
  
Chapter 2- Attempted suicide  
  
'Oh hello Potter, I see you are enjoying your exhibition with the mudblood and the beggar. Shouldn't you be at somewhere sobbing away?' He didn't wait for a respond and carried on speaking 'Excuse me but I have to attend to more important business than you lot' he spoke with a smirk.  
  
'Holly are you all right I hope these people didn't hurt you.'  
  
'Nope I am ok, lets just go.' Malfoy took her by the arm and left, as they walked off quickly before Ron started to argue back. Harry felt confused and a felt a rush and realised what Malfoy meant.  
  
As they walked into the crowd Holly turned her head and smiled at Harry with her light brown eyes shining at him  
  
before turning back and disappeared in the bustling crowds. Harry felt a weird feeling  
  
in his stomach and turned slightly red by her gesture.  
  
'Woah who was that girl then? Malfoy's girlfriend? Can't be his friend, I would be very surprised that Malfoy does have any friends except for Goyle and Crabbe. Oh it would be terrible if she were his relative or anything like that! Poor girl!' Ron suggested  
  
'Who knows and do we care, lets just enjoy this day without Malfoy interrupting our nice day out.' Heremony insisted.  
Back at the Burrow, Harry was in Ron's bedroom sitting on the window ledge looking at the sun, which was slowly tucking itself behind the mountain, which hid away the Burrow. Ron was downstairs and knew that Harry needed some time on his own.  
  
The pain was still flowing inside of him in spite of attempts from Mrs Weasley and everyone else tries carefully to speak to him in case they trigger back any memories of last year.  
  
He still askes the same question why? Why did he have to do it? Why sacrifice his life to save his?  
  
He put his face in his hands and started to sob as the tears came flowing down his face his pain speared him painfully. He looked at his wand and seized it pointing it to him he thought  
  
This could be quick just one spell could end his misery, his suffering, this pain growing deep rooted inside of him. He was about to say the words when he stopped and thought of the last words he heard from him.  
  
(Flash back) 'Promise me this Harry, be strong and carry on your life whatever the cost, I am the second person who has died for you, to protect you because like your mum and Dad think that you are special, remember that, always value your life.'  
  
At this moment Ron peered inside and saw what was happening and was on guard to stop him if he did anything like the last time.  
  
As Ron thought this was the second time of suicide and just in the nick of time stopped him before he killed himself.  
  
'The memory charm must not be strong enough, oh Harry why suffer this on your own, we also feel sad about his death you silly person, I am your best friend and know what you are going through.'  
  
But Ron was relieved to see that Harry was changing his mind and decided to go downstairs and leave him to it.  
  
Harry dropped his wand on the floor and just continued to sob right into the evening until the sun hid away under the mountain.  
So what to you think? Hope it is good! Who do you think the person who died was? I will put the answer up in later chapters. Also I am so sorry if it so short!!! I will try to make it longer!! Promise! 


	3. Transferred students

Mirror image love  
By beestar  
  
I hope you like this fanfic; Please tell me anything if it is good rubbish anything!! I am not really good at writing so bare with the English mistakes!!! Obviously I don't own any of the characters and are all of JK Rowling creation.  
  
Chapter 3- Transferred students  
  
As Harry went downstairs really early on the day to go back to Hogwarts he walked pass Mrs and Mr Weasley's room and could hear both of them talking  
  
'Should we allow him to go back to Hogwarts? With so many bad memories shouldn't we stop him from going until he is better?'  
  
' No Molly nothing can cure him except himself. He wouldn't want to stop going to Hogwarts, as well we wouldn't be able to force him. He would wonder why and that wouldn't be good right? You did increase the power of that memory charm last night right?'  
  
'Yes Arthur I was so shocked when Ron told me what happened yesterday. He nearly did it again but this time he stopped himself. This could be a sign that he is getting better?'  
  
'Could be but we have to wait. Have you sent a letter to Dumbledore? Informing what had happened last night?'  
  
'Yes I did and he wrote back to say that we will try to deal with it when he is he Hogwarts, but in my opinion going back is going to make it worse.'  
  
Harry realised that he was under the influence of memory charms.  
  
He wondered why Mrs Weasley would always come up to Ron's bedroom every night to tuck them in and why he felt a weird sensation and slept so soundly until the next day except for that night he had that dream.  
  
He was determined to fight this and take his revenge on Voldemort whatever the cost. He felt determined to go back to Hogwarts and show Mrs Weasley that he was ok to go back.  
  
As he went down for breakfast there was a big scene of chaos as the kitchen pots was spurting green goo everywhere covering the whole place with it and everyone. There was a big commotion and everyone was screaming and on top of that Mrs Weasley voice could be heard with screaming 'GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY!!!!! What in frog's hell is this stuff!!!!'  
  
'Wow its works Fred, this could be something we could add to our Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.'  
  
'Yes George indeed, our Goo Splat testing confirms that this work.'  
  
Mrs Weasley with a flick of her wand stop the goo from splating everywhere and with another flick cleaned up the mess.  
  
'Now George, Fred would you explain why did you go this?' asked by an angry Mrs Weasley going red in the face.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Harry was laughing uncontrollably in the background where Fred and George replied  
  
'Sorry we will explain later we have to dash, bye oh yeah have a nice term guys and use those tricks that we gave you yeah?'  
  
'Yeah carry on the tradition of the Weasley's terror!!!'  
  
And with that last note their both Apparated.  
  
'Wait until I get my hands on them. I always knew that joke shop was a bad idea right from the start.'  
  
At that moment Mr Weasley came downstairs and looked at Mrs Weasley red beetroot coloured face and asked  
  
'Did I miss anything?'  
  
Everyone got to Kings Cross safely without any more interruptions. They soon boarded the Hogwarts Express and went onto Hogwarts. Soon many hours they were in the banquet hall waiting for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Soon they all came, with nervous looks on their faces as they waited the Sorted hat to reveal which house they were going into.  
  
Harry after a while didn't take much notice, as it was the same each year. He looked up to see how many students were needed to be sorted when he noticed that more students being sorted then ever he had seen. He noticed that there were at least 100 more people sorted then last year.  
  
'Why is there so many people here being sorted?' asked Harry.  
  
'More people have transferred to this school because some schools have been destroyed by Voldemort.'  
  
'Why is he doing that? That's no reason for destroying schools is there?'  
  
'Well maybe he is searching for someone? Reports in the Daily Prophet has suggested that Voldemort has a son or daughter around' informed Hermory  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders at this remark 'My opinion is that Voldemort is just crazy and loopy and just wants to create as much chaos as possible.' Prof McGonagall just then said the name 'Holly Didler' and Harry's ears pricked and he looked at the person going towards the sorting hat. She turned around and he discovered it was the girl he bumped into during the museum exhibition. She had a very angelic face and her light brown eyes sparked with the light she was average size. She looked nervous when the hat was placed on her head. There was a moment then the Sorting hat shouted out 'GRYFFINDOR!!!!'  
  
He watched in awed as Holly went her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a first year.  
  
With the Sorting ceremony over Prof Dumbledore mentioned his usual notices and welcomes but he mentioned the new DADA teacher Prof Sahpes, a tall big person early thirties who seemed to abit nervous when his name was mentioned and became quite red when claps was heard when he was introduced.  
  
The feast was as usual splendid and after the feast each house was lead up by its head of houses which Hermione stood up and places her Head house badge on and lead the first years to the common room  
  
Harry and Ron looked with shocked and Ron ran up to her and asked  
  
'Are you the new house head? I never knew about that!'  
  
'I only found out the day before we was suppose to come to Hogwarts, it was such a surprise. A owl just came with a letter in it explaining the that am the new head of Gryffindor!'  
  
'Congratulations Hermione!'  
  
And to Harry and Ron's surprise Hermione went up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
'Thanks Harry.'  
  
And she went off to lead the first years. But behind them was Malfoy who with a big strop just walked off and didn't comment on about what had just happened.  
  
'That was Malfoy who just walked past was it?'  
  
'Yeah it I think but he didn't say anything but he did seem very angry.'  
  
Lessons started as the boring usual but Harry couldn't get that Holly out of his head he thought about her all the time and it actually stop him thinking about the tragic death that he encountered. He wouldn't dare go towards her and speak to her whenever she was in the common room or in lessons with her as he discovered that she was the same age as him and attended most of his lessons.  
  
He wondered what was the connection between Holly and Malfoy as he witnessed in Potions with his least favourite teacher Prof Snape who has ever been on his case ever since first year. Malfoy didn't want to work with his usual partner Crabbe or Goyle but wanted to work with Holly.  
  
Snape didn't allow that as his despite on Harry has been projected on Gryffindors and also he was the Head of Slytherin. When he separated Holly from Malfoy, he expressed a shot of angry look to Snape which Ron, Harry and Hermoine noticed.  
  
'Did you see Malfoy's face when Snape separated him and Holly? He must really like her or something. Maybe Holly is Malfoy's girlfriend?' suggested Ron. Harry's heart sank at that remark. Maybe they were girlfriend and boyfriend. He felt sad but didn't know why.  
  
'What's up Harry? Hermione asked as they walked to the Great Hall to eat when they turned a corner and saw.  
  
Sorry but I hope this story has been good, I know its abit slow but I am new to the fanfic thing so bear with me!!! 


	4. ConfrontationSaying of Voldemort

Mirror image love  
By beestar  
  
I hope you like this fanfic; Please tell me anything if it is good rubbish anything!! I am not really good at writing so bare with the English mistakes!!! Obviously I don't own any of the characters and are all of JK Rowling creation.  
  
Confrontation/The sayings of Voldemort  
  
As they turned the corner they saw Malfoy up against Holly on the wall and shouting at her.  
  
'Why did you do that? I can't believe you did that. I swore you was going with me but no you had to go into goody two shoes Potter didn't you?'  
  
'I had no idea did I? I didn't choose to be in there.' Holly's eye were starting to water and was about to cry.  
  
'Hey Malfoy I think Holly is so much better not with you' shouted Harry as the three went towards them.  
  
'Oh great, Potter this has nothing to do with you okay? Just go off and do whatever you do with the mudblood and the muggle befriended.'  
  
'Well it has something to do with me because Holly is in Gryffindor and she is clearly getting bullied and we need to help her right guys?' Ron and Hermony nodded their heads at that comment  
  
Malfoy knew that he was outnumbered and without his sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle he backed away.  
  
He faced to Holly 'I will speak to you later' and he walked off.  
  
'Are you alright?' asked red-faced Harry as he realised that he was facing Holly in the face looking at her face she seemed shaken up.  
  
'I am fine thank you I am sorry but I have to go, thank you.' replied Holly and off she went quickly before anyone could say anything.  
  
'What was that about could someone tell me?' asked confusing by Ron. Harry wasn't listening as he recalled her frighten angelic face and how he wanted to punch Malfoy for hurting such a delicate thing.  
  
'Harry, Harry, HARRY!!!'  
  
'Huh what?'  
  
'What's the matter come on we need to go down to lunch.' They headed down to lunch and noticed that Holly and Malfoy weren't there. Harry was worried for Holly and wanted to know what was the connection between Malfoy and her.  
  
In a far distant place away from Hogwarts in a secret hiding place Voldemort in a dark dingy room sitting in an armchair beside a fireplace was thinking and pondering when he was disturbed and the door opened to reveal Peter Pettigrew.  
  
'Well?' hissed Voldemort  
  
'Sorry your master no success at that school I am sorry master,'  
  
'One little task I bestow to you and what do you do, you fail.' He lifted his wand and an invisible hand caught Pettigrew's neck and started to strangle him.  
  
'No master, no, why is that person so important to find? As he tried to breathe.  
  
'That person you were suppose to find is my secret weapon which will defeat all who opposed me, including Harry Potter.'  
  
'Master, please don't do this I have been very loyal to you.'  
  
'Killing you will be very pathetic' he released him and Pettigrew went to him and kissed his foot  
  
'I am sorry master please I will do better'  
  
'You better; I can't wait until that person experiences its first true happiness. My off spring is somewhere out there and you better find that person or should I say persons?'  
  
'I don't understand master, you have only asked me to find this one person.'  
  
'Yes I have but inside that person is another who when both are used together will create such a powerful force no one can stop it not even that old fool Dumbledore and he knows it.'  
  
'Why is there two people in one body?' asked Pettigrew  
  
'Its all that blasted woman's fault! His eyes narrowed 'If she would have told me who it was and where the person is then I might not have killed her but she made me angry when she told me that she entwined both of them together in one body making it really hard for me to find them.'  
  
'Woman?'  
  
'Yes my lover ever since school and when she found out that she was having twins and found out that I was Voldemort she wanted to kill them knowing that these off springs will help Voldemort in taking over the world. But no motherly love got in the way of killing these innocent things. So she entwined them into one person, into the good twin so the bad twin will be trapped forever in that body. But no when I find them I will unlock the curse that has bestow on my darling offspring.'  
  
'How did you find this out Master?'  
  
'I found her and tried to unlock those memory charms that she had but she placed a self destruction mode on her when anyone would reach the most important part of her mind.'  
  
'YOU HAVE TO FIND THEM WORMTAIL!!!! I am getting really impatient, what schools have you not searched?'  
  
'Well there's Hogwarts Master.' As he said that he went into the shadows to avoid facing his master's wrath from his comment.  
  
'Why didn't I think of that? That would be the obvious place to find! Wormtail we are going now to Hogwarts.'  
  
'We?'  
  
'Yes Wormtail I am personally going to go because I believe my beloved offspring is there. We better prepare for the journey and arrangements.'  
  
So what do you think? I know story is slow but I am trying my best. 


	5. The Valentine Ball fight for your life H...

Mirror image love  
By beestar  
  
I hope you like this fanfic; Please tell me anything if it is good rubbish anything!! I am not really good at writing so bare with the English mistakes!!! Obviously I don't own any of the characters and are all of JK Rowling creation.  
  
The Valentine Ball/ fight for your life Harry!  
  
A few months passed. Christmas was just the same as usual, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione staying over for Christmas. He noticed that Holly also stayed over but wasn't seen much and was always in the library.  
  
February came and Harry was going to his divination class on his own as he noticed something in the corner in his eye as he saw someone peering and what seems to be spying on him. He turned around and there were no one there. Harry just thought that he was seeing things and continued his way up to divination.  
  
After class Ron and Harry walk up to the Great Hall entrance to meet up with Hermione. When they notice a huge group of people crowded around a notice. The trio tried to read the notice and found there was going to be a Valentine Ball. Years 6s and 7s were only allowed to go but could invite someone who is in the younger years.  
  
When Harry saw this he immediate wanted to ask Holly to the Ball but was interrupted by Hermione when she asked  
  
'So Harry have you thought of anyone to take to this Ball?'  
  
'Hmm nope no yet.'  
  
'Well the Ball is in a few days so you better ask someone.'  
  
The rest of the day everyone was excited about the Ball. In study period there was a lot of noise and as Harry could hear was people asking each other to the Ball. Also the younger years was chatting whether any of the older years would ask them to the Ball.  
  
Harry had a big urge to go and ask Holly to the Ball but for the rest of the day he couldn't find her. He hoped to see her in the common room in the evening but he couldn't see her.  
  
As the last few went to bed and the common room was silent Harry never saw Holly come back. So he decided to go to bed. When he entered his dorm all the guys was still chatting about the coming Ball.  
  
'Well I have got a date already,' boasted Seamus  
  
'So have I, just asked her before and she said yeah so I am sorted, what about you's then?' said Dean. 'You always get dates way before the Ball like the Yule Ball for example.' Said Ron  
  
'I don't know if anyone is going to go with me' sadly said Neville.  
  
'Don't worry if it comes to the worse you can ask Ginny again if you want.' sniggered Ron. At that point Ron noticed Harry coming in.  
  
'Oh there you are Harry what have you been doing down there for ages?'  
  
'Oh nothing just wanted some peace and quiet from this Ball talk.'  
  
'Have you thought of anyone to ask yet?' asked Ron  
  
'Yeah but I can't go up to her and ask her, what about you Ron?'  
  
'Well same here I can't go up to her as well' worriedly said Ron as he thought that maybe Harry's girl is the same as his.  
  
'But it doesn't matter Harry because I think lots of girls would go up to you and ask to the Ball.' Noted Seamus  
  
'Yeah there is going to a big queue to ask you Harry.' Dean added  
  
The conversation lasted for some time until everyone drifted off asleep except Harry who couldn't get to sleep and thinking about Holly. After a while he drifted off to sleep where he had that nightmare.  
  
It was in a dark dingy room and he could see a Chinese woman sitting in an armchair, which who seemed to be under a spell.  
  
'There are my offspring as well and have the right to know who they are!'  
  
'You better tell me where they are'  
  
'No, I won't tell you where they are, never! (Screams)' A green lights flashes as his horror he sees her head blow up  
  
He wakes up but doesn't have the strength to scream. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He was sweating through his sheets and was shaking very violently. He sat up and was rocking back and forth with his mind replaying that moment. Also his mind starting to replay the image of the death of his Godfather Sirus. As Sirus came forward to protect him from Voldemort's attack he remember every little detail and was playing in his mind in slow motion.  
  
He sobbed into his pillow, why? Why did he had to remember it all again, he was doing fine, he was having a normal life again and was thinking of having a good time at this Ball but no it had to haunt him back. It was that dream which trigger his pains.  
  
He wanted to ended to his life he couldn't do it he knew he couldn't do it because of what Sirus said to him when he was about to die: 'Promise me this Harry, be strong and carry on your life whatever the cost, I am the second person who has died for you, to protect you because like your mum and Dad think that you are special, remember that, always value your life.'  
  
He wanted to scream but he had no strength to do that. He decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water to calm his nerves when he saw Holly sitting on the sofa staring at the embers of the fireplace. 


End file.
